AFS1E12 Plumbers' Helpers
Plot At a sewage plant, a man runs and shoots behind him. Hep pulls off his mask to reveal a DNAlien. Shots come from behind him and he runs. He slips and falls. Two beings pursue him. He is shot from the side and keeps running. He reaches a dead end. Two lights appear in front of him. He is grabbed with energy ropes and dragged to a glowing device. He is shoved inside. The device shuts off. The captors, a Tetramand named Manny and a Kineceleran named Helen, come out and check the device. Later, they argue while driving. Helen says that she wishes her brother, Pierce, was there. She says that he and Manny argued frequently. Manny tells her that he's trying to do his job: destroy every DNAlien they see. They go back to the plant, having detected three aliens. They scan and find the aliens: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Manny wants to run in and fight, but Helen says that their machine needs to recharge. Manny runs off anyway. He aims his guns, but Helen takes them. Helen attaches a tracking device to the car as it drives away. At their base, Helen watches a recording made by Pierce. Pierce relates an encounter where an alien showed him a Plumbers' badge. Manny comes in and wants to show Helen something: computer-constructed images of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Manny says that they are wearing ID masks. Helen and Manny argue about Pierce and Helen storms off. The team is driving in their car and Helen and Manny are following. Helen picks up an argument. Manny shoots a nearby truck, crashing it into a gas station and igniting it. The team gets out of the car and goes to help the situation. Helen and Manny get out of their truck. A crowd gathers to watch. Gwen creates a wall. Kevin absorbs the truck and helps the driver. Gas starts to ignite and travel to the pumps. The station explodes. Ben turns into Big Chill. Helen runs in and sees Big Chill putting out the fire. Manny throws Kevin's car at him and Helen attacks Gwen. Manny grabs Kevin and he faints. Helen tells Manny how they saved the driver. Big Chill turns into Ben. Helen insists that they talk and runs away. Gwen asks where Kevin is and Ben says that he's gone. Later, at Ben's house, Ben vents about the incident while Gwen tries to track Kevin. Manny and Helen argue while Kevin is trapped in an energy prison. Kevin and Manny butt heads. Helen tries to stop them from fighting. Manny reaches in and tries to pull Kevin's face off, thinking it to be a mask. Manny shows Kevin their disintegrator machine, and Kevin informs him that it's actually a Null Void Projector, and an ancient one at that. Manny goes through Pierce's alien database to try and find Kevin's species. He cannot. Helen tells Manny about the alien with the Plumbers' badge and how Ben had one. Manny thinks that they're all evil aliens, but Helen disagrees. Without Kevin, Ben and Gwen have to take the bus. Gwen is worried about Kevin. Manny and Helen track them. They get their energy ropes and move out. Ben and Gwen arrive and Helen and Manny attack. Gwen pulls up a shield. Helen shoots rocks onto Ben and he collapses. Gwen shoots mana at Manny. Kevin absorbs some change in his pocket and breaks out of the energy sphere. Gwen fights the Plumbers' Helpers while Ben is unconscious. Kevin comes out and he and Manny fight. Ben wakes up. He wanders into the battle and gets in Kevin's way. Manny calls his truck and activates the Projector. Helen knocks out Gwen and Helen and Manny grab Ben with energy ropes. They shove him into the Projector. Swampfire climbs out and they realize that it isn't a disintegrator. Manny shoots Swampfire, but it has no effect. Swampfire attacks him, defeating him. Swampfire tells Helen to put down her weapons and listen. She does. The team and the Plumbers' Helpers talk and Ben explains what is really going on. Manny and Kevin and Helen and Gwen start arguing and Ben breaks them up. Helen says that he reminds her of Pierce. She runs inside, gets his log, and shows Ben. Ben goes through his list of aliens and realizes that most of them are probably Plumbers' kids. Helen decides that the Helpers will go into the Null Void and free who they captured. Manny initially resists, but agrees. They activate the projector and climb inside. Kevin doesn't think that they'll succeed, but Ben does. Kevin leaves to steal some of the Helpers' equipment. Impact *Many and Helen are introduced *Pierce is mentioned for the first time *Manny and Helen go into the Null Void Characters Characters *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Pierce Wheels Villains *DNAlien Aliens *Big Chill *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes